<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy Looks Good on You by Erotophobia_Escape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432214">Jealousy Looks Good on You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotophobia_Escape/pseuds/Erotophobia_Escape'>Erotophobia_Escape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, Dominant/Submissive, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotophobia_Escape/pseuds/Erotophobia_Escape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuichi never knew Fuyuhiko got jealous, not until one night when his friends apparently got too close for Fuyuhiko's comfort and Kazuichi found himself paying the price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy Looks Good on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko glowered at the scene as yet another one of their friends came over to talk to Kazuichi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a party, everyone was both mingling and fairly drunk, even Fuyuhiko had drank and that wasn’t his favorite thing in the world. Late was becoming early as the sky turned from black to gray, and people were growing either tired or handsy or both. Fuyuhiko could spot quite a few of those people over by Kazuichi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime was behind him, leaning on him with his chin resting on his shoulders and arms dangling over them like some sort of sleepy backpack. Then there was Akane feeling Kazuichi’s bicep as they talked, no doubt about the workouts they sometimes had together. Mikan had stumbled into them at some point and Kazuichi was all too happy to let her support herself on his chest while she got her bearings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko drank and simmered with jealousy as Kazuichi had more and more people touching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Peko appeared at his side, always sensitive to his emotions even now that he’d officially dismissed her as a tool and accepted her as a friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just peachy.” he glared over at the scene a while longer before… “Do me a favor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow but nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... get all of them away from him,” he said, and if he hadn’t been drinking he never would have asked that. Peko gave him a look that made him blush and grumble, but she still made her way over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First she dragged Mikan to the couch and shoved a glass of water in her hands, then she untangled Hajime and all but tossed him into Nagito’s lap. Finally, she challenged Akane to an arm wrestling match, and finally Kazuichi was free and not surrounded by a whole bunch of… attractive people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko breathed a sigh of relief until he noticed Kazuichi pouting about suddenly feeling lonely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sidled up to him, not able to make eye contact at the moment. “You ready to head back? I sure am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already?” Kazuichi asked, the alcohol apparent on his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get to say already when it’s been hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, fuck me for not having as good an internal clock as you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, that’s kinda the plan…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come home with me,” Fuyuhiko said, straightforward and almost an order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi’s eyes widened and he blushed, but he nodded too. “Y-yeah. Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t dating, not officially. They’d held hands a few times, cuddled whenever there was an excuse… it was easier not to label it when it came to Kazuichi still figuring out his sexuality and Fuyuhiko never able to show any weakness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still, Fuyuhiko felt like Kazuichi should be off limits to everyone else, and since he hadn’t been he suddenly felt the need to take him home and make it clear how he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door and stepped aside for Kazuichi to enter first, and the mechanic made himself at home flopping onto the couch as usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got any snacks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, didn’t get enough to eat at the party?” Fuyuhiko snorted. “Stop thinking about food for a second and come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be mean dude, you know I get hungry when I dri-” Kazuichi trailed off, seeing Fuyuhiko standing by the bed and loosening his tie. He tossed it aside before he started unbuttoning his shirt, and that too went to the side. He walked over to Kazuichi and reached up, hating the height difference as he grabbed his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you now,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi nodded eagerly, shutting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko pushed him into the bed and stood at the side, sizing him up like he was being tested, assessed, judged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi almost wanted to shrink in on himself and hide, but toughed it out under Fuyuhiko’s critical and hungry gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you think you’re real cute,” Fuyuhiko huffed. “I bet you think you’re hot shit, getting all of their hands on you. Yeah, quite a fucking stunt you pulled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what? Is this about the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I was done talking,” Fuyuhiko interrupted him sharply. “I’ll say it again. What was that… little whore act of yours tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi examined Fuyuhiko. He saw the blush on his face from alcohol and affection, he saw how he was shaking, how his eyes looked insecure and jealous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a game then… and a game he felt he’d love to play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… no one else was doing it,” he mumbled, turning away from Fuyuhiko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to be the next right move, because suddenly Fuyuhiko was on top of him pinning his wrists to the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you need it so bad you can’t be patient?” he asked. “I fuck you when I want to, we don’t go by your little whims, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi nodded and whined, pretending to struggle against Fuyuhiko’s grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko reached clumsily for the nightstand, finally managing to open the drawer and find the lube. He wasn’t about to give Kazuichi the satisfaction of foreplay, he knew from the mechanic’s rambling how much he liked for things to go slow and interesting. He liked the game, but Fuyuhiko just wanted to claim him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey!” Kazuichi cried out as he felt Fuyuhiko undressing him. “Hey!” he shouted again as he felt himself starting to be prepared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you had a problem with this you wouldn’t have been slutting yourself up tonight,” Fuyuhiko said, voice heavy with his breath. “This fucking… baggy tank top just a nip-slip waiting to happen, these tight ass pants on that fucking round ass of yours… don’t act like you weren’t asking for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi moaned and moved down further on Fuyuhiko’s fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? You like it…” Fuyuhiko blushed despite his tough words. “W-were you trying to make me jealous… or do you have other people you come to…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-just wanted to make y-you jealous,” Kazuichi said, though the truth was he hadn’t thought anything of the little touches from his friends. “W-wanted you to fuck me like the slut I am!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, guess you’re going to get what you wanted,” Fuyuhiko grunted, feeling painfully hard and dizzy. He buried himself in Kazuichi the minute he felt he was ready, showing no mercy past the preparation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi wailed, tears springing up in his eyes, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuyuhiko loved that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crybaby.” he grabbed his chin again as he thrust deeper. “Cry for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi could do that easily, Fuyuhiko was bigger than he looked and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He sobbed, fully dedicated to this game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll kill me!” he whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Fuyuhiko was red-faced and had his eyes squeezed shut. Kazuichi broke character a moment to stroke his cheek until he opened his eyes again. He wanted Fuyuhiko to see him come undone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So make it worth dying for?” he begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...s-shut up,” Fuyuhiko huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me,” Kazuichi breathed, surging up to kiss him. “Hit me, choke me, make me shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko hesitated a moment but… he had asked for it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slapped Kazuichi across the face, leaving his cheek red and sore. Kazuichi moaned and cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you really like that, huh?” Fuyuhiko asked, grinning with pride and pleasure both as he started thrusting again. “What, you want me to hurt you? You filthy slut.” he grabbed Kazuichi’s hair and yanked on it hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi’s sobbing grew louder, and his cock grew harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh… all that height and muscle you got on me…” Fuyuhiko chuckled, grabbing Kazuichi’s cock roughly. “... and you’re still smaller than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up…” Kazuichi blushed and covered his face in both hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did you just tell me to shut up?” Fuyuhiko asked, eyes dangerous as he moved Kazuichi’s hands and slapped him again. “I think you’re forgetting </span>
  <em>
    <span>I own you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi’s head snapped to the side and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Fuyuhiko admired those sharp teeth as Kazuichi gasped for breath. Maybe someday the tables would turn, and Kazuichi would use his size to pin Fuyuhiko to his stomach and then bite down hard into his shoulder to keep him in place as he-!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he was getting ahead of himself, had to stay in the moment. Right now he was the boss, Kazuichi could have his turn later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept thrusting hard and fast, moaning and groaning as the sensation of Kazuichi so tight around him made him see stars. When he came, Kazuichi came too, untouched aside from the rough grabbing and pinching Fuyuhiko did just to be mean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Fuyuhiko tried to stay upright, but his arms buckled and he fell against Kazuichi’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi wrapped arms around him quick and kissed the top of his head. “I’m yours, I’m yours…” he repeated like a mantra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yes you are…” Fuyuhiko sniffled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cry, I’m yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not fucking crying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi lifted Fuyuhiko’s chin so he could kiss him, still passionate despite being exhausted and post orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell asleep like that, Fuyuhiko still inside him and both drenched in sweat. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>